无论你去哪儿Wherever You Will Go
by GinnySue7
Summary: 德拉科•马尔福看着他的妻子和她哥哥比尔旋转过房间，她的脸上露出灿烂的笑容。她的笑声响彻房间，他无法抑制脸上露出的笑容。她那么美丽。那么美丽，确凿无疑是他的。他可以听见她因为和比尔临时起兴的舞蹈而发出破碎的喘息。他皱着眉。她更虚弱了。Translation of Wherever You Will Go by Serenitey
1. Chapter 1

**第一章****失去和寻找（****Lost and Found****）**

德拉科·马尔福看着他的妻子和她哥哥比尔旋转过房间，她的脸上露出灿烂的笑容。她的笑声响彻房间，他无法抑制脸上露出的笑容。她那么美丽。那么美丽，确凿无疑是他的。他听到身边传来擤鼻声。迫使他将目光从金妮身上移开，转向声音的来源。莫丽·韦斯莱正看着她唯一的宝贝女儿，比尔正拥着她旋转。他对他岳母泪流满面的脸扬起眉毛。她摇了摇头，转身背对着他。粗鲁地抹去眼泪的证据，威严地站立着。

"谁想要蛋糕？"她大声叫道，故意避开了德拉科的凝视。韦斯莱家的孩子，孙子孙女和配偶们都叫道，"我！"他们的食量从来没有停止让德拉科惊讶。这完全解释了为什么这个家庭会那么贫困。

"你还没有蛋糕？"金妮问，在他鼻子下挥舞着她自己的那片。德拉科伸出手，将她拉到膝盖上，用胳膊搂住她。

"没有。"他回答。"你妈妈几乎把三分之一的谢泼德派塞进我的喉咙。相反，你妈妈认为我吃得还不如你哥哥们多！"

金妮在他脖子中轻声咯咯笑，她的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着他。因为她的触碰，他的身体起了鸡皮疙瘩。她更加靠近他，他没有环住她腰的那条胳膊端起了她的盘子。他可以听见她因为和比尔临时起兴的舞蹈而发出破碎的喘息。他皱着眉。她更虚弱了。

德拉科站了起来，他胳膊的颤抖变得更加剧烈，以至于几乎握不住魔杖。一道绿光从他身后袭来。因为明亮的光线刺痛了视网膜，他眨了眨眼睛。他以慢动作看见邓布利多明亮的蓝眼睛变得空洞，他的身体落下来，撞击到石头地面上，发出沉闷的响声。德拉科注视着，目瞪口呆，魔杖仍然抓在身前。

他朦胧地意识到，斯内普正在和他说话，接着，斯内普抓着他的肩膀摇晃他。在魔药课教授讲话时，德拉科的注意力集中在他的长鼻子上。

"德拉科。"他轻声说，将德拉科仍然举着的魔杖推到一边。"德拉科！"他更加着急地再次说。"尽管我讨厌催促你，但我现在必须有个答案。你仍然希望加入黑魔王，成为一个食死徒吗？"斯内普看着他，他的眼睛恳求他拒绝；去谴责他父亲的教诲。

"当然。"德拉科更多是凭恶意和信念，而不是他自己的想法，说出了问题的答案。他教父的眼睛瞬间闭起。"我想要成为食死徒，服务于黑魔王。"德拉科说，看进年长男人的眼睛。

"很好。"斯内普叹了口气，从长袍里掏出一块褪色的怀表。"门钥匙。"他咕哝，将褪色怀表推向德拉科的方向。

德拉科刚刚恢复的身体机能感受到在肚脐上熟悉的拉力。他有些跌跌撞撞地结束旅程，他们落到了一个灯火通明的理石门厅，他立刻认出了是马尔福庄园。

"在你的卧室等着。"斯内普轻蔑地命令他。"当他准备好见你时，我会来叫你的。"德拉科慢慢地点头，转身走向宏伟的楼梯。

德拉科在他的房间中等了一个多小时，斯内普才来找他。他觉得自己从魔药课教授通常平静无波的眼睛中看到了些许遗憾。当斯内普带着他走向他父亲的书房时，德拉科的心脏开始加快跳动。

在他看见他之前，他就感觉到了他。他喉咙里涌起胆汁，拼命抑制想转身逃跑的冲动。诺大的书房只有他父亲和黑魔王。斯内普将德拉科留在后面，走向房间中央，德拉科拼命希望他身体的颤抖可以消退，不被人注意。像红色狭缝一样的眼睛转向他时，他展直了肩膀。

"年轻的马尔福主人。"他面前丑陋的人嘶嘶地说。"显而易见，你任务失败了。"德拉科垂下头，一股羞愧向他袭来。他张开嘴想要道歉，这时，一股火焰掠过他的身体。他的每一寸神经末梢仿佛都随着他的声带一起尖叫。疼痛很快压倒他的身体，消失了。他擦干脸上的眼泪，然后抬起头。

他父亲失望地看着他，马尔福标志性的嗤之以鼻表情出现在他苍白的脸上。与通常的信念相反，德拉科不习惯于体罚。他父亲总是说这是用给地位卑微的人的。看到他父亲无动于衷地站在一边…而这将他置于疼痛中，这让他意识到，他真的是独自一人。

"在通常情况下，我会毫不犹豫以最痛苦的方式结束你的生命，但是卢修斯向我认错，给你最后一次机会。"德拉科看向他父亲，又恢复了少量希望。或许他不是独自一人。他父亲在为他抗争，不是吗？

伏地魔对德拉科抖了抖魔杖。他因为可能的钻心咒而畏缩了一下。相反，他没有感受到疼痛，一个抽泣的少女出现在他面前，她的手被魔法绑在身前。她的衣服被扯坏了，她的脸带着瘀伤。血在她的额头上结痂，让她的金发卷发变成了令人作呕的褐红色。

他将疑惑的目光从女孩身上移到他父亲，移到黑魔王。

"她是个麻瓜。"他父亲厉声说。"她为男人提供恰当的娱乐，但我们让她结束了。你要去解决她。"领会了他父亲话语中的含义，德拉科咽下胃里的作呕感。他注视着跪在他面前乞求生命的女孩。她看上去很害怕，很无助。被强暴，被打，被杀。他厌恶地想，没有人应得这些。他回看着他父亲。

"怎么？"他迅速对女孩挥舞了一下魔杖。德拉科做了个深呼吸，无声地对女孩道了声歉。他举起魔杖，希望它不要颤抖得太厉害。做了另一个深呼吸，他大声清楚地说出咒语。

"阿瓦达索命。"

一道绿光从他的魔杖尖出来。他觉得听到了斯内普的叹息，但是他忽略了，女孩为了努力保护自己免受咒语的伤害，举起仍然被绑着的手。

"做得很好，德拉—"他父亲大声地开口，然后注意到女孩没有倒地。她猛烈地眨眼，揉着眼睛。他震惊地注视着女孩，然后因为突然贯穿身体的疼痛尖叫着倒下。

三周后，他破碎的身体躺在一栋破旧房子的门廊中，周身缠绕着一条厚重的长袍；他染血且角度古怪的指间捧着一封信。是她发现了他。他们移动他时，他发出了一声哽咽的尖叫。当布料从他身上滑下，露出他备受重创的胸膛时，他听见了他们倒抽了一口气。他听到了嘀咕，接着就什么都没了。只有极乐的黑暗和红色闪光。

他恢复意识后，她是他第一个看见的东西。她悬身在他上方，皱着眉头，咕哝着关于当"打不死的白鼬"的临时保姆的话。

"我醒了，你知道的。"他用沙哑的声音说，因为他饱受伤害的身体少了很多疼痛而惊讶。她跳着后退，发出一声尖叫。皱眉是他得到的唯一回答。他确信这皱眉和瞪视会让黑魔王也颤抖。"我在哪里？"他迟疑地问。

"格里莫广场12号。"她简短地回答，没有看他。"这里。"她一边说，一边把一只亮粉色吸管放进他的嘴中。他谨慎地看着它，不放心这样喝下药剂。她对他翻了个白眼。"这只是水，你个蠢货。我们现在给你喝任何药剂都可能结束你的小命。尽管我不真的明白为什么会这样。"她表情阴沉地说。

"我觉得很好。"他说，向前探着头，因为清凉的液体滑下他干燥的喉咙而内心喜悦。

"那是因为在你身上施了许多麻醉咒语。"她讽刺地说，将水从他那里拿走。他扬起眉毛看着她。

"马尔福。"她轻声开口，"在两周内，你都被施了一个麻醉咒。当被带到陋居时，你因为钻心咒而无法抑制地颤抖，你身体中的一半骨头都碎了，你的肺损坏，身上是我从未见过的瘀肿， 内出血，背部仍然开裂的鞭子伤口，你的胸腹部的伤痕好像是刀造成的。你濒临死亡…该死的，你本就会死的！相信我，马尔福，如果你现在可以感受到任何，你会尖叫。"他不可置信地看着她，嘴张张合合，想不出应该说什么。

"很晚了，马尔福，我很累。我检查完你之后就要睡觉了。水在你旁边的杯子里。你应该休息…更多休息。"在仔细思虑后，她补充，然后开始走向门口。

"韦斯莱。"当她打开门时，他叫道，"你为什么帮助我？"

"因为每个人都有更重要的事情去做。"她苦涩地回答，比必要有些用力地关上了门。

在接下来的几天，他发现她是对的。当他们开始移除麻醉咒语，疼痛充满了他的身体。接下来的四个月里，金妮一直和他在一起。她睡在他身边，很少和房子里的其他人一起吃饭。他几乎不离开小房间，除非是来到充满灰尘的走廊。并不是说他真的在意。几乎哪里都受了伤，但是每天伤痛都在减少，他可以越来越多地移动。

最初，他们不交谈。 她做完需要做的，确保他不处在太多的疼痛中，然后就会蜷缩在角落里的毛绒扶手椅中读书。偶尔，他会看见她拿着羽毛笔和羊皮纸。假期作业，他推测。当想到那个时，他感觉到某种东西。他们不会再让他返回学校了。

最初，他对这个安排很满意。该死的，他为什么想和最小的韦斯莱讲话？随着时间流逝，他可以告诉你到底为什么了。他的人生中从来没有这么他妈无聊过！

在他刚开始尝试与她谈话时，他们更多是争吵而不是交谈，接着，他们谈起了中性话题，比如魁地奇。话题渐渐自然地转移到更加私人的话题。他发现和她交谈很容易。他告诉她许多从来没有告诉过其他人的事情，并看着她脸上一闪即逝的震惊表情，当她讲话时，他认为她也在这么做。他喜欢让她发笑，喜欢看着她的眼睛亮起来。他给她讲他在公共休息室听到的无聊的俏皮话，看着她对他翻白眼和叹气。

他在这儿待了三个月，当事情发生时，她正带着他走过格里莫广场12号阴冷破旧的走廊。她靠在一面墙上等待他赶上她，脸上挂着愉快的表情。

"快点，你这个慢吞吞的懒汉！"她叫道，眼睛闪闪发光。她正注视着窗外，没有注意到他缩短了他们之间的距离。她转过头对着他，他正好伸出手抓住她的胳膊。

"马尔—"她开口，但是他打断了她，轻轻地吻上了她的嘴唇。令他震惊的是，她没有推开。她回应着这个吻，而他慢慢加深。他伸出胳膊搂住她的腰，她揽住他的脖子。他贴向她，让她的后背靠上了满是灰尘的墙壁。

在接下来的几周，没有人注意到金妮几乎没有离开德拉科的房间。那没什么令人惊讶的。波特，格兰杰和韦斯莱的国王在郊外四处闲荡寻找魂器，她家的其他人忙于凤凰社的工作。莫丽·韦斯莱会偶尔来看看金妮和德拉科相处的怎么样。每当这时，德拉科就会突然从金妮身边跳开，差点抽筋。金妮说他还咬到她的嘴唇了。他十分否认自己亲热技巧太好的事实。

他们周围进行着猛烈的谈话，他看着她拿起一块大大的巧克力蛋糕。

"结束了？"他轻声问，她开始把叉子叉入蛋糕。她羞怯地对他微笑着点头。德拉科走过几乎被吃了一半残缺不全的蛋糕，走到最近的韦斯莱男性，这次是弗雷德。他皱着眉从金妮看向蛋糕，但是来自德拉科的目光让他匆促地抓起盘子开始填满嘴巴。

她沉重地靠在他身上，她的头搭在他肩膀上。至少她会一直这样依靠着他，而不只是皮肤和骨头。他的胳膊搂着她。一只手舒适地放在她大腿上面。

"累了？"他问，转头看着她。她点头回应，没有在他膝盖上抬起身。"到时候走了。"他轻声说，抓着她的手腕帮助她起身。她再次点点头。"我们走了。"德拉科对房间大声地说，打断了罗恩关于他上场魁地奇球赛怎么用胜利的进球拯救世界的夸张故事。他们都在。所有人都看见他躲避游走球时差点从扫帚上摔下来。尽管有来自他队友的尖叫警告，他还是到最后一秒才注意到。他们都看见了鬼飞球撞到了他的头，他摔到了地上。德拉科从折磨他妻子哥哥这个事实上没有得到一点乐趣。

"已经？"罗恩哀叫道，看向金妮，她点头。

"我累了。"没人回答。在过去的几个月里，她越来越频繁地疲倦。

"你的斗篷。"亚瑟说，帮金妮扣紧她的斗篷，并把德拉科的斗篷扔给他。它正好撞到了他的脸上，让房间里的其余人爆发出大笑。甚至金妮都几乎忍不住抬头看着她的丈夫，发出咯咯笑声。

他对韦斯莱一家怒目而视，低声咕哝着什么和黄鼠狼有关的都没什么好东西，而金妮则轮流拥抱了每个不是好东西的黄鼠狼。他们用门钥匙回了家。金妮不能用幻影移形或飞路粉，那会让她难受。现在，越来越多的魔法会让她不舒服。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章****霍格沃茨（****Hogwarts****）**

他们几乎被慌乱冲进德拉科房间的亚瑟·韦斯莱捉奸在床。

"金妮，德拉科。"他快速地说。"真高兴我找到你了。"金妮对她父亲扬起眉毛。

"爸爸？"她发出疑问。

"我有些好消息告诉你们俩。你们两个今天都可以回学校了！"

"为什么？"金妮好奇地问。

"呃，新学年开始了，你们两个都是未成年人，呃德拉科不是，但是仍然没有毕业，多么顺理成章。"他父亲尴尬地开口，脸红了。

"这学期三周前就开始了，爸爸。"金妮漫不经心地说，"发生了什么？"

"呃你妈妈—"

"**爸爸**！"

亚瑟叹了口气，被打败地承认了。"凤凰社认为既然德拉科恢复了，他很有可能不会再保持现状。他们只是觉得你会带着在这里搜集的任何信息回到你父亲那里。你为什么会这样做对我来说是个谜。"德拉科因为年长男人对他的信任有些退却。但是他是对的。在他父亲和黑魔王对他做了那种事后，他根本没有可能去帮助他们。德拉科觉得，或许韦斯莱先生就是因为这个才认为他不是个隐患。"还有，金妮，我们认为你也应该返回学校。你母亲和我都赞同你需要毕业，还有，不管别人怎么想，霍格沃茨是最安全的地方。尽管邓布利多已经不在了。"

在霍格沃茨，他们看见彼此就困难多了。两个星期了，他们甚至都没有瞥过彼此一眼，只能通过猫头鹰通信。

金妮和其他六年级学生一起正常上课，而德拉科有老师们的私人额外指导。他不被允许使用魔杖，除非是在严格的监视下，他通过许多冗长粗野的信向金妮抱怨他如何被迫像个泥巴种一样生活。金妮指出，正是这种态度才导致了像麻瓜一样生活的状况，但一句简短的"憋转移话题，吉妮维娅"就是他的全部回应。

圣诞将近，金妮收到一只来自她父母的猫头鹰，指示她假期留在学校，以置身于麻烦之外。她隔着早餐对羊皮纸沉下脸，然后去上这天的第一节课。

本就人迹稀少的城堡在圣诞节假期开始后显得更加空荡了。金妮兴奋地在假期第一天醒来。只有四个格兰芬多留下来过圣诞，他们中没有一个是她学年的。在整个假期她完全一个人了！可以不论时间自由地拜访德拉科，当然，前提是不让任何鬼魂，老师或爱搬弄是非的肖像画抓住她。

她在德拉科的房间里消磨了假期的大部分时间，就像她在格里莫广场12号那样，只有在吃饭时才离开，偶尔会在她自己的房间睡觉。

当再次开课，他们被迫返回到稀少的秘密约会和猫头鹰通信。考试让城堡笼罩了一层新的紧张气氛。所有老师都很紧张。赫丘里教授在黑魔法防御课上比之前更加努力地让他们联系，集中于实际应用上。他们都知道这个的含义。伏地魔不久会袭击城堡。

他们没有等太久。学生们正在庆祝考试结束时，第一个咒语袭来了。空荡的占卜塔楼第一个倒下。金妮和德拉科在他地下的卧室都感受到了冲击波。

他们抓起魔杖，跑到学校前面，凤凰社成员，傲罗，老师和年长的学生们已经在保卫城堡。战争爆发，他们越过同伴倒下的身体继续战斗。继一大波凶猛的食死徒后，凤凰社也冲进了大礼堂。

当食死徒们的魔王滑进城堡，来到大礼堂，他们发出一声原始的呐喊。他站在哈利·波特对面，举起魔杖。

"伟大的哈利·波特。"他险恶地说。"大难不死的男孩，别以为我还会再次犯那种错！"

A.N Sorry about the shortness. The next chapter is longer, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章****战争（****Battles****）**

当伏地魔被打败，一道暗灰的黄光平滑地从他体内涌出。它在空中盘旋了一会儿，然后碎裂成眩目的闪光。伏地魔的四肢和腐烂的躯体瘫倒在地板上，戈德里克·格兰芬多的宝剑从他的胸前穿出。

尖利的尖叫回荡在出奇寂静的霍格沃茨大礼堂中。德拉科本能地转过身，举起魔杖。他恐惧地看着金妮的身体落了下来，她的后背弯曲，同样暗灰的黄光从她的体内冲出。它没有和伏地魔的那道一样从金妮体内抽出。它变成碎片从她体内撕裂开。德拉科冲向她，将她抱在怀里。他睁大眼睛，看着她的头后仰，眼睛在眼窝中转动。

"把你的手从我妹妹身上拿开。"罗恩用虚伪柔和的声音说，他眼中是强烈的憎恶和愤怒表情。德拉科没有放开她；他只是站起来，在战争的最后抱着她离开。一些被迷惑的食死徒仍然站在原地，尽管他们的魔王已经被打败了。凤凰社现在轻易就解决了他们。德拉科直截了当地走向校医院，他的脚步坚定。

三天了，她一动不动地躺在那里，庞弗雷夫人在他们身边照料许多伤者。韦斯莱一家围绕在她的床边，静静地看着她的脸；哈利捧着她的手，他们都在等她恢复意识。哪怕是双胞胎都安静地坐着。无声的眼泪布满了每张脸。德拉科站在她的床边，披着一件隐形斗篷，看着所有人，他从来没有离开她的身边。

一声轻柔的叫声将所有人的注意力转向哈利。"金妮。"他兴奋地说，握紧她的手。

"德拉科？"她轻声说，如此轻，以至于德拉科觉得除了他和哈利，没有人听到。"德拉科？"她再次说，这次声音大了些。

"我在。"他说，脱下斗篷，伸出手，紧紧地握住她的手。她转过头对着他，眼睛仍然闭着。

"我的头…感觉很大…它变大了吗？"她问，她的声音微弱沙哑。她的手指轻轻缠上他的手。

"没有。"他轻轻喘息着，露出宽慰的微笑。"它是正常大小。"

他俯下身，小心翼翼地亲吻她的额头。她的眼睛颤抖地睁开，轻轻微笑着看他，然后很快又闭上了眼睛。

也是这时，他们的关系开始为她的家人所知。如果说他们不为所动或许有点太轻描淡写了。他们等待着她恢复体力后长篇大论地问她，但是不允许德拉科见她。

他在他的房间里踱步，心怀恶意地对为他服务的家养小精灵厉声吼叫，等待金妮出院。

十二天，四个小时，大概二十七分钟之后，轻柔的敲门声打断了他的沉思。

"滚开！"他刺耳地叫道，不想去开门。

"别傻了，德拉科，让我进去！"

在她说完之前，他就拉开了门，给了她一个让人窒息的拥抱。她伸出胳膊搂住他的腰，紧紧地。她推开他。德拉科咽下他的失落，让她走进房间，并关上了她身后的门。

"你介意我坐下吗？"她问，暗示着熊熊燃烧火焰前的沙发。"我还不太被允许离开床。"德拉科因为刚刚强加于她的猛烈拥抱而感到一股罪恶感。他在她身边坐下，她的腿折叠在身下。

"你感觉怎么样？"他关心地问。"你需要喝点或吃点什么？一个枕头？毯子？"她对他笑着，彼此的手指在二人之间交缠。

"我很好。"她说，令人安慰地握了握他的手。"一切有点乱七八糟，但是我感觉很好。"

"乱七八糟？"

她点点头。"没意义。我知道应该做的，别做。我知道不应该做的，去做。回忆一点也不合适。不属于我。"当她讲话时，火光映照着她的头发和脸。他盯着她，注意到她有点空洞的表情和毫无焦距的眼睛。"你还好吧？"她突然问。

"很好。"他回答。"轻微的划伤和瘀伤。"

"那就好。我很担心。他们不告诉任何关于你的事。"她松开他的手，坐到他的膝盖上，用胳膊搂着他的脖子。她亲吻他的脸颊，他伸出胳膊搂住她的身体。一分钟后，他轻轻推开她，伸出一只手捧住她的脸。他轻轻亲吻她，他的舌头勾勒着她的下唇，请求她进入的允许。

"我爱你。"她抵着他的嘴唇喘息着，将前额贴着他的。

"我爱—"德拉科被身后门摔在石头墙上的声音打断了，恼火的韦斯莱，波特和格兰杰冲了进来。金妮转过身，不自在地动了动，震惊地看着他们。

"**你他妈在对我的宝贝妹妹做什么，马尔福？**"罗恩嘶吼道，用魔杖指着德拉科。

"罗恩，冷静。"金妮柔和镇定地说，她摇摇晃晃地从沙发上站起来。"他没对我做什么。"

"胡说！"哈利唾道，"他对你施了某种爱情咒语。那是你抛弃我而选择他的唯一可能！"

"人们都说，我就够自大的了。"德拉科翻着白眼，低声咕哝。

"敏，现在。"罗恩冷冷地说。

"Ostendo verum。"她用魔杖指着金妮说。它正好击中了她的胸膛，明亮的蓝色烟雾环绕着她。

"你个**蠢货**！"罗恩咆哮着扑向德拉科。德拉科根本没有注意黄鼠狼国王，他的注意力全部集中在金妮身上。烟雾渐渐消散，她轻轻摇晃着。

"金妮！"他叫道，将她的头放在他的膝盖上。她的呼吸变成了短促的抽气。"你他妈对她做了什么，格兰杰？"他危险地咆哮。

"没—没什么。"她结结巴巴地说，惊恐地看着金妮。"只是看看她身上是否有其他咒语的咒语！蓝—蓝色意味着没有咒语。它不可能伤害到她。"

"叫庞弗雷夫人。"

当庞弗雷夫人告诉他们金妮为什么被咒语击中时会倒下，德拉科的生命中从未感到如此破碎。她要死了。

"我们不久之前在阿不思的办公室发现了一些笔记。"庞弗雷解释。"阿不思认为有可能金妮和神秘人之间有某种联系，因为她在一年级时那次不幸的事故。他推测，在那个过程中，他的灵魂穿过她，以便让他变得更加实质，它的一部分就留了下来。阿不思写道，杀了神秘人，就也会杀掉金妮，因为这也破坏了她体中他灵魂的最后一片。他认为他们俩可能是互相依存的。显然他是对的。"她严肃地说，尽可能温柔地告诉韦斯莱一家人，哈利，赫敏和隐藏着的德拉科这个消息。

"她还有—她还有多久？"莫丽抽泣着。

"根据阿不思的估计，莫丽，她还有大约两年。"

"但是两年后她才19啊。"莫丽轻声说。

德拉科站在原地，无法移动，他面前的人们在试图想出拯救金妮的方法。他就要失去她了。他要失去所爱的女人了。

几乎一年时间，他们寻求了所有方法。所有可能有帮助的医生，无论是魔法界的还是麻瓜，金妮的症状他们几乎没有见过。德拉科提供了一切资金。钱不是问题。他继承了他父母的所有财产，但是那也不够。无论他花了多少钱，他努力找到了谁，他们做了多少调查，没有找到对她有一点帮助的。

最终，她厌烦了这个。她不想余生都生活在医院和实验室里被人戳来捅去。她想要过好自己余下的生命。

他们在陋居的花园举行了小小的婚礼，只有家人和亲近的朋友出席。她的家人，当然也包括罗恩，都勉强接受了德拉科和金妮的关系，希望她能在余下短暂的生命中做任何能让她快乐的事情。

他们去意大利度蜜月。他们用一个月的时间去看吸引金妮德东西。德拉科拖着她去看了一些他每次要看才会离开意大利的东西，主要是些美术馆，金妮理解不了，他为什么会迷恋。他们头两年半的时间都用在结婚旅行商。看金妮梦想去的所有地方，还有她没有听说过的。他们旅行的百万张照片被挂在他们住宅的墙和壁炉架上。金妮不想搬进马尔福庄园，德拉科不能说，那是他拥有太多美好记忆的地方。

但是在几个月前，他们停止了旅行。金妮想和家人一起度过时间。在上四个月里，他们每天至少会见一个红头发，还有金妮上学时的老朋友。她比邓布利多的预言活得更长久，但是她的身形渐渐消瘦，眼睛下面迅速增长的阴影，都告诉所有人，她没有多少时间了。

德拉科双臂枕在头下，躺在床上等着金妮收拾好上床。他看着她爬上床，将头依偎在他的胸膛，一条腿占有地缠上他的。她穿了一条V领的深紫色睡裙，下摆到大腿中部。当她轻轻扭动改变着姿势时，他叹了口气。

"黄鼠狼国王明天什么时候来？"他问。

"中午。"她回答。

"会是场好比赛。"

"你这样想是因为火炮队会一败涂地，罗恩会很沮丧。"金妮抬头看着他说。

"这样就是一场好比赛了。"他反驳，脸上挂着假笑。她轻轻地笑着，然后摇了摇头，接着在他胸前印下一个轻柔的吻。他希望她会停下来睡觉，但是令他愉快而又惊讶的是，她继续亲吻他的胸膛。当他意识到她正亲吻着他身上众多伤疤中的一条时，他绷紧了身体。突然变得很不自在。

"金。"他说，试图从她身边移开。"你在做什么？"

"我在亲你。"她用无辜的声调说。

"对，我意识到了，但是你为什么亲吻我那里？"

"那样，每次你看到你的伤疤时，就会想到我了。"她说，每说一个字就印下一个吻。当他感觉到她的小手滑进他棉睡裤的松紧带爱抚他时，他倒抽了口气。

"金。"他气喘吁吁地说。"停下。"

"为什么？"她噘起嘴，将脸与他水平。"你想要我。"她说，指了指他丝绸内裤的小帐篷。

"呃，是，但是—"她用力地亲吻他，让他安静下来。

"我也想要你。"她打断这个吻说。"那你有什么问题？"

"你很累了。"他轻声说，当她的手指再次握住他，他的决心就垮了。

"现在我不累。"她沙哑地说，露出一个性感的微笑，手慢慢在他的**上缓慢的上下游移。

"金。"他说，他的镇定还没有被完全瓦解。"我真的认为你应该停下来…立刻。"

金妮露出大大的微笑，再次亲吻他的嘴唇。"我赢了。"她在轻柔的亲吻之间咕哝。他伸出胳膊搂住她的腰，用手抓住她睡袍的丝滑布料，慢慢地将它掀开到她的背部。

他的手在她裸露的皮肤上逡巡，抬起她赤裸的胳膊，将紫色的绸缎皮肤扔到地板上。她继续亲吻着他的身体，将他的内裤拉下来。他优雅扭动着脱下了它们，交换了一下他们的位置。他小心地用胳膊肘和膝盖支撑着自己的体重，以便不会压到她。他给了她一个热烈的吻，然后在她下巴上落下绵绵密密的亲吻。他温柔啃咬着她的脖颈，小心地滑到她的身体上。当他将一边小巧玲珑的乳房纳入口中轻轻吮吸，手抚弄着另一边的胸部，她呻吟着。他的手更深地探索着她的身体，他的拇指玩弄着她深处最敏感的神经，她抽着气抬起臀部。

"德拉科。"她呻吟着。他抬起头，脸上露出笑容。他用舌尖勾画着她的身体，在她的下腹部打转，然后又在她的阴蒂重复这个动作。她握起拳头，床单在她的指间起了皱，他继续挑逗她。

他抬起头看她的头在枕头上辗转反侧，当她发出一声轻柔尖叫时，他的脸上露出自得笑容。他最后落下一连串吻，然后再次亲吻她的嘴唇。

当她用腿缠住他的腰时，他叹息着，将她灼热的核心更加靠近他。他慢慢地进入她时，她颤抖地闭上眼睛 。她的胳膊搂住他，他开始以缓慢坚实的节奏推入。

他们一起律动，他们的速度和猛烈程度逐步上升，直到到达顶峰。他们一起达到高潮，她气喘吁吁的尖叫和他叫着她名字的嘶吼混合在一起。当他在她体内释放自己，她紧紧地夹住他。她的指甲在他的后背留下新月形的痕迹，他将头埋在她的头发中。

他比自己愿意的速度更快地从她身上爬下，会压到她的恐惧仍然存在于他的脑海中。他仰面躺着，将她拉向他。她转过头，美丽的脸庞上露出心满意足的微笑。

"我爱你，德拉科。"她说，看着他水银色的眼睛。

"我也爱你，金。"德拉科轻喘着说，他再次亲吻她的嘴唇。"我如此爱你。"

他听着她的呼吸声入睡，她的后背贴着他的胸膛。她的发丝让他的脸发痒，他的胳膊绕过她的腹部，与她十指交缠。

他以同样的姿势醒来。他在她的肩膀上印下一个吻，然后转过头，看着床边桌子上的表。

"金。"他在她耳边低语。"十点了。你哥哥一会儿就要来了。"他从她的肩膀亲吻到脖子。他停下来摸着她的下巴。"金。"他轻轻摇着她说。她没有动。他把颤抖的手探向她的脖子，去感觉一丝脉搏。没有。

他的脸像个没有表情的面具，他更紧地将她抱在怀里。让他们的姿势变成昨晚入睡时一般。

A/N: The 'my head feels big' line is from Buffy season two, episode 22, Becoming Part Two. Willow says it to Oz. Draco's answer is Joss' work also. (Is it bad I know that off the top of my head?)

Special thanks to Sydney who betad this chapter and Megan for others. I have been crediting them at the start of each chapter, but evidently I've been putting that in the wrong place as it's only visible if you click on story. so if you really want to see my accreditations, go have a look! this is the final chapter so i hope you enjoyed Wherever You Will Go! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章****吉妮维娅****·****莫丽****·****马尔福（****Ginevra Molly Malfoy****）**

十二点半，罗恩敲了他们卧室的门。他紧紧闭着眼睛推开了门。

"好了。金，马尔福，停下你们在做的事情，起来！"他说，试图在声音中加上一些假装的威严。为了额外防止看见他妹妹和马尔福在床上，他还有手捂住了紧紧闭着的眼睛。"如果你们不快点起来，我们就要迟到了。"

"她不会去了，韦斯莱。"德拉科背对着罗恩，轻声说。罗恩愤怒地涨红了脸。大多数时候，他能为金妮忍受马尔福，但是有时，这个蠢货根本就不让人留余地。

"她他妈当然能。"罗恩咬牙切齿地说。"除非金妮说她不想去，哪怕是那样，我也会去的。"

"罗恩。"德拉科轻声打断他。罗恩因为这个称呼而竖起了耳朵。德拉科从未叫过他罗恩，除非莫丽对德拉科使眼色。"她再也不会去任何地方了。"

"什—什—什么？"罗恩低哑地说，将眼睛上的手放下。他走到大床的另一边，看着金妮苍白的脸。"金，醒来。"她没有回答，他再次叫她，这次更大声了。

金妮仍然闭着眼睛，身体没有动弹。罗恩瞪大眼睛，嘴巴张开。他从床边后退，撞上了一个陈列柜。一张德拉科和金妮的相片落到了地上。他们笑脸上的玻璃碎裂了。罗恩顺着墙滑下，他的眼睛一直盯着金妮。

"该死的你们怎么花这么长…时间？"弗雷德冲进房间问道，将面前的景象尽收眼底：罗恩靠着墙堆成一团，脸上泪痕斑斑；德拉科在床上紧紧抱着金妮；破碎的照片。

"我去叫妈妈。"弗雷德低哑地说，大声地吞咽着。他迅速转过身，几乎被自己的脚绊倒，僵硬地走出房间。

穿戴整齐的德拉科在他妻子的抽屉里寻找给她穿的衣服。之前被他丢弃的紫色睡袍不合适。他拿出了一条剪裁更加时髦的祖母绿长睡裙。

温柔地替他妻子穿戴，然后将她抱在怀里，她的头安慰地靠在他的胸前。他慢慢抱她下楼，许多泪流满面的韦斯莱在等着他。当他踏下最后一级台阶，金妮毫无生机的胳膊从她的腹部滑下，无力地垂着。他感觉到当她胳膊轻轻摇晃时，她冰冷的手指擦过他的大腿。哈利小心翼翼地走上前，慢慢抬起她消瘦的胳膊，将它放回她的腹部。

德拉科坚定地走过他与躺在怀中的这个女人共同分享的家，来到火炉边。在上面有一个金色唱片。一个韦斯莱，他不知道是哪个，他只是看见了头发，将金色唱片塞到他指间。咕哝了一声。德拉科触发了门钥匙，立刻将他送到了圣芒戈。

"马尔福先生。"一个护士叫道，跑来接待他。"带马尔福夫人这边来。我们会给她安排最好的治疗师。"

"没有必要。"德拉科冷冷地说。"如果你能指给我停尸房的方向，我就可以让你去照顾其他病人了。"

消毒的走廊里传来一连串大声的"嘭"声，护士颤抖着。从金妮看到德拉科，再到他们身后的韦斯莱一家人，护士结结巴巴地说，"马尔福先生，我不能—不能按照您—"德拉科对这个小个子女人露出让人想死的目光。她立刻将接下来的话咽了下去。

"跟我来。"她轻声说。

德拉科无声地跟着护士来到圣芒戈的下层，他的鞋跟在坚硬地板上发出劈啪声。当他们进入冰冷的房间后，停尸房的医护人员静静地从德拉科和一大帮韦斯莱身边走开。

德拉科温柔并小心翼翼地将金妮放在银色轮床上。他慢慢放低她的头，把她脸上的零乱发卷拨开。他在她的前额落下一个柔和的吻，然后转身走了出去，他的斗篷飘扬在身后。

上百人参加了金妮的葬礼。许多战争中的幸存者来参加她的葬礼，还有许多希望表达对韦斯莱家族尊敬的人。德拉科自始至终坚忍地站着，面无表情。葬礼模模糊糊地过去。他什么也记不清；除了知道他站起来发表了悼文，含糊记得其他人也这样做了。他记得摇了无数人的手，但是却没有看见一张脸。所有吊唁的声音都融合在一起。他没有哭：马尔福家族从来不会哭。

三天后，韦斯莱一家和德拉科在她的坟墓上放新鲜的花朵。每个人轮流放了一束花，但是德拉科走向前，只放了一支花。一支赤素馨花。她的最爱。他小心地将花放下，然后站起身，转身离开。

"你不打算待长一点？"亚瑟轻声问，他的声音因为眼泪而有些哽塞。德拉科僵住了。

"我为什么要？"他冷冷地问。

"你这是什么意思？"罗恩几乎咆哮。赫敏抓住了他的前臂，阻止他冲向前。

"我为什么要？"德拉科重复，冷冷地笑着。"我很高兴她死了。"韦斯莱一家发出了倒抽气声。"没有她，我现在自由了。不再和一个可怜巴巴的韦斯莱绑在一起。我恨她。"他唾道，转身对着白色大理石墓碑。金色的字"吉妮维娅·莫丽·马尔福"在清晨的阳光下闪烁着，刺痛了他的眼睛。"你听到了吗？"他对着墓碑叫道。"**我恨你！我真他妈恨你！我真高兴你死了！**"

韦斯莱一家注视着这个通常毫无情感的男人，因为他的喊叫而震惊。

"你是个该死的骗子！你答应过的！"他尖叫道，因为用力，他的脸变成了一点也不典型的红色。"你答应过决不会离开我的！"德拉科瘫倒在草地上，眼泪顺着脸庞流下。"我真他妈恨你，你个骗子。"他抽泣着。"你答应过我决不会离开我。没有你，我活着还有什么意义？"

莫丽走向前，将哭泣的德拉科抱在怀里。她抚摸着他的头发，他的抽泣更大声了。"我不知道没有你我还怎么活下去。"

过了一会儿，他在莫丽的怀里平息了下来，她将他拉起来，带着他去了幻影移形的地点。她带着他幻影移形，害怕他会在这种不稳定的状态下让自己分身。德拉科一意识到自己在哪里，他就上楼来到了金妮童年时的房间。

莫丽从厨房桌子上拿起一本皮封面的日记，立刻跟了上去。

"德拉科。"她坐在金妮的床上，紧挨着他。他没有转过头，甚至好像不知道她走了进来，但是莫丽知道，他在听。"按照金妮的愿望，"她感觉他在她身边绷紧了身体。"她留下了明确的…指示。她想让你读这个。我想这是她的日记。她说这是给你的，只给你读。"

莫丽做了个深呼吸，忍住自从她进入她女儿房间就汹涌的眼泪。她把日记放入他的手中并站起身。"德拉科。"她走到门口说，没有转过身。"在这儿，你一直是受欢迎的。记住。"

他看着手中的笔记本。他记得。在他们蜜月时，金妮在罗马买的它。她每天在上面写，但是以前从来不让他看。她甚至在上面施了魔法锁，省得他偷看。

现在上面没有锁了。日记很轻易被打开。他翻开第一页，映入眼帘的是金妮整洁的笔迹。他因为这预期的一幕而猛地吸了口气。

亲爱的德拉科，

我想为我生命的最后一段日子写本日记，但是我发现不行，因此我决定这不是本日记，而是给你的一封信。

我们在意大利度蜜月，我正看着你冲进房间，咆哮着关于"该死的麻瓜和他们危险的新奇装置"。我们在这儿三天了，这是你第一次抱怨（好吧，不是第一次，但是你的第一个大咆哮）关于麻瓜，我认为你的表现很棒（至少以你的标准）。尽管我觉得你会因为这里的飞机旅行而在鼻子上产生永久的皱纹…

他坐在金妮孩提时代的床上，读了好几个小时，直到夜幕下垂。读着金妮的话，他无声落泪。他甚至可以听到她的声音随着他的阅读在脑海中回荡。

有时，我会想我们的孩子会是什么样。他们会有韦斯莱家火一样的头发或者像你一样的铂金色，还是介于两者之间呢？他们会有像你一样明亮的银色眼睛吗？他们会讥笑吗？会是一个追球手还是找球手？格兰芬多还是斯莱特林？或许是拉文克劳？如果他们在赫奇帕奇，我真想看看你脸上的表情！我们会有一个美丽的小女孩还是一个英俊的小男孩呢？我猜想他们会是什么样。他们是什么样，他们怎么讲话，他们的小伙伴是什么样。我知道这很傻，而且毫无意义，我们永远也不会有孩子，但是我有时还会想。我知道你会成为某些幸运的小孩的很伟大的父亲。我希望他们会知道自己有多幸运…

德拉科感觉他读日记时，心要在胸膛中撕裂成两半。她的"信"让他的希望满是孔洞。生涯，爱，婚姻，孩子。他没想过任何一个。没有她的生命是无法想象的。没有价值。他无法那样做。自从在格里莫广场12号，他听到她的声音醒来，她就已经成为他的生命。

莫丽看着她唯一的女婿，在读她女儿留给他的最后信息。她对自己发誓，要完成几周前对她的金妮做出的承诺。

"答应我，你会照顾他，妈妈。"她坚定地说，她的眼中饱含热泪。"答应我，你会确保他快乐。让他找到某个人。"莫丽无助地看着眼泪从她美丽的小女儿脸上流下。她似乎不止二十岁。"别让他推开所有人。"莫丽听着她女儿的话，忍不住抽噎。"答应我，你会确保他拥有所有我们拥有不了的。"

她当然答应了，现在，她看着她女儿深爱的男人在她最爱的宝贝的床上抽泣着。她看着他翻到最后一页，透过朦胧的泪眼读诚挚的话语。

所以最近，我在想，将来谁会取代我的位置。当我离开了，你需要爱来照亮你脸上的阴影。如果我可以，无论你去哪儿，我都会跟去。无论路的高低，无论你去哪儿，我都会跟去。或许，某一天，我会发现一个让一切重回的方法。看着你，指引你：走过你人生的最阴暗。

如果一道巨浪降临到我们身上，那么我希望有人可以出现，将我带回到你身边。

但是我现在知道，我的生命和爱都在继续。在你的心中，在你的脑海中，我会一直与你同在，去你所去的地方。无论你去哪儿，我都会跟去。

我爱你，我的德拉科。

A/N: The final entry is an edited version of The Calling's, Wherever You Will Go.

**END**


End file.
